The present invention relates to an arangement for capturing and conducting away flue gases forming during charging of, and pouring off from, metallurgical vessels in a steel-making plant, wherein the material to be charged and poured off, respectively, is brought into, and out of, the operating position by a container that is displaceable by means of a crane.
When producing steel, intensive smoke will develop at various places in the steel-making plant, e.g. when pouring pig iron from a torpedo mixer into ladles, when loading pig iron into the pig iron mixer, and when loading ladles from the pig iron mixer. Furthermore, a strong development of smoke is caused during the processes of charging scrap and pig iron into the converter. During these charging, pouring and pouring-off processes the containers containing the molten-liquid material are hanging from a crane by means of a crane suspension, and it is difficult to provide immediately effective exhaust arrangements at the various places where the development of smoke occurs.
The dedusting problems arising during charging and tapping of metallurgical vessels, in particular a pig iron mixer or an electric furnace, have not been satisfactorily solved. With the roof-suction method frequently applied in recent times, suction arrangements are arranged at the highest spots in the roof of the hall of the steel-making plant above the aggregates that develop the smoke. Through these suction arrangements, not only the smoke, but also the air of the hall are removed, and the filtering arrangement is additionally strained. Since the distance between a smoke-developing aggregate and the suction arrangements in the roof of the hall is very large, the danger exists that only a weak force will be exerted to cause the smoke and dust particles to ascend, thus these particles will not be seized by the suction stream and will settle back down to the plant floor again. Therefor, the induced draft installations have to be designed so as to be highly efficient, which results in high investment costs.
When using hoods which are arranged directly above a smoke-developing aggregate, the difficulty exists that these can be designed only up to a certain size, due to the fact that it is necessary for the crane to move close to the metallurgical vessel, e.g. a converter, during charging. Thus they are too small for completely capturing the emerging smoke and part of the flue gases escape past the hood.